THE GAME:Grey
by Nate-Miki
Summary: We all know what happened when Stella was awakened. But what happened before. This is the story of the greys. As this story is about the greys keep in mind that it has very little basing in cannon while it still tries to explain something from cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Something I've been meaning to post. This belongs to gameverse. Also a different format then before for this chapter.

Disclaimer: A surprisingly large amount of OCs are involved here because the grey's are never seen and they are the stars.

* * *

Number 13: Nova

All or nothing

Number thirteen; Nova… That's who I am… A weapon designed to allow for equal warfare with the aliens that have invaded earth. I am faulty… A shadow of what my sisters will be when they fully mature.

I stand amongst the still smoking ruins of Chicago. Gun raised awaiting the inevitable clash. I allow a small smile to cross my lips as the first of the enemy approaches. A small dog like machine. I do not hesitate to pull the trigger.

The smolder remains of the machine give rise to two more machines. My gun ignites again adding the two machines to the sacrificial fire. Be it me or them we are all sacrifices to the essence of war. I turn as multiple flying machines hover down. I roll out of the way as the fire. Another ignition and they to fall silent.

I survey the surroundings waiting. Waiting for the inevitable response. That response takes shape as a large metal spike crashes down in front of me. Multiple biped walkers emerge from what seems to be nothing once the tower settles. I smile.

"So you to wish to be incinerated. Very well."

My voice has no emotion to it. I calmly fire again. One of the walkers is incinerated by the weapons discharge. I spin around and ignite another one. I then turn towards the tower. As two more walkers appear I finally realize what the tower is. I open fire upon the tower incinerating it. It folds up and falls silent. Two discharges later I stand within the quite paradise I had etched into this battle field. More towers existed. More machines existed. But for this one moment all is quite.

Fin

* * *

Grey number 13 Nova.

First grey deployed into combat after undergoing accelerated aging. The aging process has left her with relatively no emotions. Equipped with a heat based weapon that effectively incinerates weaker targets from within.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence once again. No movement. No shadows. All there is here is fire. I calmly step through the fire as I approach a position I have been ordered to clear. It's effectively been six years since I was deployed. Six years of clearing out one city then moving on. I pause upon arriving at the point. Before me is a young girl with two machines hovering around her. She is surveying the downed machines. Machines I was ordered to destroy. She turns to me and smiles. I instantly activate my weapon bringing it away from its standby phase. The girl still smiles.

"No need for hostility. I'm a friend."

The girl's voice sounds childish. I pause as something comes up on my HUD. Grey number twelve Nefe. Status Deployed.

I allow myself to relax upon reading that this girl is one of my sisters. My weapon falls back to being on standby as I survey the surroundings.

"Bleak isn't it. Maybe after were done we can do something fun in the downtime."

Nefe's voice chimes. I pause as I check objectives. Sure enough I actual will have downtime after this. I calmly nod before looking around.

"What's left?"

My voice still has the emotionless edge. I pause wondering if I've always been like this. My memory fails me concerning the first two years of my deployment.

"All that's left is a CNRT."

Nefe's voice startles me. I pause for a second before replying.

"A what?"

"The big four legged mechs. The scientists have code named them CNRT."

Nefe strikes me as smart but still a child. I pause before walking towards the last objective. I assume Nefe is following.

"Hmm… It's odd that the attack is only centralized in North America right now."

Nefe's voice confirms my thoughts that she is behind me. I decide to not point out to her what I know. I pause though.

"Hey Nefe? Is there anything I should know about us Grey's?"

My voice shows concern mainly because of the lack of earlier memories.

"Oh… The men in charge did mention that we suffer from memory degradation. I guess you kinda already knew that, right?"

Nefe's a child I remind myself. She is allowed to assume things.

"Anything else?"

"Well you apparently are do for an equipment upgrade after this mission. They want to test a more effective heat sink system on you."

I pause to take in the information. I smirk as the CNRT approaches us. I lift my weapon and activate it.

"Just making our job easier."

The ignition melts one of the mechs arms. The mech is then torn through by a laser. I turn to see one of the machines near Nefe charge up and fire another laser. I shrug before firing again. The CNRT collapses before bursting into flame. I turn to Nefe and watch as she holsters her two SMGs. Nefe smiles.

"Well then… Shall we go have some fun?"

I follow Nefe. She pauses outside a building that has been made into a field base. Nefe pushes upon the doors calmly. I follow conscious of the human soldiers looking at us. Nefe walks into a large room and motions to a machine.

"What is that?"

My voice is incredible quite when I consider the size of the room. Nefe produces a metal disc.

"It's a slot machine. You put a coin in and you can get things out of it."

I watch as Nefe puts the coin in the machine. I pause before asking a question.

"Do we get paid for our job?"

Nefe smiles. She laughs lightly.

"You should. You should ask a commander about it. They can check how much you have saved."

I sigh before walking away. I might as well check in order to not make Nefe sad.


	3. Chapter 3

I admit I am simply terrified right now. I groan as another status update comes up. I have just been finished with updating all systems. Which in short means I have to be careful with a better heat system. I groan again before laying my head in Nefe's lap. Nefe looks down and giggles.

"You don't like planes?"

Nefe's voice is sweet and innocent like always. I nod weakly before closing my eyes. The next thing I know if Nefe is poking my head.

"Hey wake up. We're there."

I pause before standing up. I grab my weapon and wait for the drop bay to open. I mentally check the time in order to confirm that I had been asleep for the whole flight. I close my eyes and focus. I smile before lifting my weapon. Multiple exsplosions ring out from beyond the bay door.

"Please be patient, Nova."

I smile. I may be loyal to the humans but that doesn't mean I like them. I smile as the bay door is opened.

"After you."

I motion to Nefe. Nefe happily lifts her weapons before she skips out of the bay. I laugh as the two machines follow her. I then step out into the battleground that is Berlin.


	4. Fallout Notice 1

Fallout Notice 1

This notes and it's siblings are to explain things pertaining to the story that people could complain about. Today pertains to Nefe being a grey and the subject of Nebladeing.

Pertaining to Nebladeing it is said to be the absorption of memories and possible traits and or skills. As the fandom I work in describes it, it is considered the absorption of memories, traits, and soul to allow rebirth into the alien society. By this aspect a human nebladed effectively becomes a citizen of the alien empire. This is how Nefe is an A-class in the actual game.

Pertaining to Nefe in game she is rebellious and has an outfit that seems to match a grey's uniform atleast because of the coat and shorts. As I see it and the way the fandom reflects it is that Nefe was created as a grey and eventually made her way to actually fighting WRS. Nefe recognized WRS as Sing Love and as such was enraged. Following her defeat and Nebladeing Nefe was reborn as an A-Class. She no longer holds onto loyalty to humans but wishes nothing greater then revenge on WRS.

Nefe does already have the Bunny Drones which within this Fandom are made by humans.

I would like to also take a second to remind everyone that this story is not cannon and falls into the timeline when the greys are around. As such it is hard to put in a cannon character besides Nana as one of the greys. When I get to the second story things will be much more centered around cannon.

A notice from the author.


End file.
